The performance and capabilities of mobile devices typically are affected by two primary factors: the size of the mobile device and its effective battery life. As consumer demand forces manufacturers to provide an increasing set of capabilities, the amount of processing capability and components to carry out those functions also increase. This causes tension with the need to keep the mobile device the same size, or in usual circumstances in the marketplace, smaller. Coupled with increased power needs, designers of mobile devices are under an increased pressure to find ways in which to place more functionality into a mobile device.